A pessoa mais feliz do mundo
by MoonDarker
Summary: Sakura se lembra de como tudo começou....


**Aii galeraaa primeiraaa fic!! espero que gotem, é curtinha e bobinha mas ficou fofoo!! ^.^ **

* * *

_Tudo começou á alguns anos trás... Eu era muito pequena não tinha consciência das coisas ainda, e estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Sim, quando digo "ele" me refiro ao Sasuke-kun. _

_Eu estava sentada no banquinho da praça e chorando muito por causa da briga que tive com a Ino... Ele chegou, eu nem o conhecia mas ele se parecia MUITO com alguém conhecido._

**Flash Back ON**

- Garotinha, por que você está chorando? – _perguntou uma voz calma e compreensiva._

- Quem é você?

- Ah, me desculpa esqueci de me apresentar, meu nome é Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. E o seu?

- Sou Sakura, Haruno Sakura... Você é o irmão do Sasuke-kun?

- Sou sim – _Disse me pegando no colo, eu estava tão fascinada que nem me liguei – _Agora vai me contar o que está te aborrecendo?

- É que eu briguei com a minha melhor amiga – _Expliquei pra ele, eu já estava chorando._

- Por quê?

- Por causa que ela gosta do mesmo menino que eu!

- Seria meu irmãozinho? – _Seu sorriso me encorajou a dizer a verdade._

- Ha...Hai!

_Ele sorriu, me deixou um pouco constrangida mas como já disse, era pequena e inocente. _

- Não chore Sakura-chan, eu sei que um dia desses vocês vão voltar a ser amigas, amigos também brigam sabia?

- Hai, arigatou Itachi-chan!

_Eu levantei e ele me deu um beijinho no rosto dizendo para eu não chorar mais. Prometi._

**Flash Back OF**

_Depois de algumas semanas, uma notícia saia em todos os jornais e revistas:_

"_**Garoto Uchiha assassina todo o clã e foge. O único que sobreviveu foi o seu irmão mais novo Uchiha Sasuke"**_

_Quando vi aquilo não sabia mais em que mundo eu estava, podiam dizer tudo para mim, mas eu não acreditava que aquele garoto bonzinho que me deu conselhos aquele dia na praçinha era um assassino. Nunca acreditei nisso, porém me esqueci, armazenei na memória aquele dia, mas essas lembranças nunca passavam pela minha cabeça._

_À medida que eu fui crescendo minha paixão pelo Sasuke aumentava mais e mais a cada dia. Até que um dia..._

**Flash Back ON**

- Sentiu minha falta? – _Aquela voz, eu conhecia, sabia de onde mas me recusei a olhar, abaixei a cabeça – _Com medo?

- Na verdade – _respirei fundo – _não, não estou com medo, nunca tive medo de você.

- Mesmo depois daquele dia?

- Sim, não consegui acreditar em nada, sabia que era verdade mas também sabia que você tinha os seus motivos...

- Sakura-chan... – _Olhei pra ele confusa – _Obrigado!

_Me beijou, não sabia o que sentir, meu mundo estava desabando naquele minuto, pra ser sincera nunca tinha beijado ninguém, eu tinha doze anos e o pobre Hokage tinha acabado de morrer. Estava sentada no banquinho habitual e derrepente ele apareceu._

_Parou de me beijar._

- Espero te ver de novo.

_Desapareceu..._

**Flash Back OF**

_Acho que depois daquele dia me apaixonei por ele, mesmo que eu sempre tenha gostado do Sasuke, tinha me apaixonado por ele._

_Hoje tenho 18 anos e posso ser considerada a pessoa mais feliz do mundo... O meu mundo desabou depois que Sasuke saiu da vila então, quando tinha 16 anos decidi procurá-lo sozinha..._

_Foi quando eu estava na floresta que aconteceu..._

**Flash Back ON**

- Você não sabe quanto eu senti a sua falta... – _Amava aquela sua voz, reconheceria em qualquer canto._

- Eu também senti a sua falta Itachi-kun por que... _– Respirei fundo, precisava fazer aquilo – _Eu... Eu estou apaixonada por você!

_Ele sorriu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida. Chegou mais perto e chegou perto o suficiente para falar no meu ouvido:_

- Eu te amo! – _fiquei sem ar._

_Como eu não sabia o que fazer, agarrei ele e começamos a nos beijar. Foi o beijo mais intenso que tinha tido em toda a minha vida até aquele momento, quando estava quase sem ar interrompi o beijo:_

- Você quer fugir comigo?

- Pra onde? – _Estava quase sem fôlego, cara ele beijava MUITO bem._

- Pra qualquer lugar, com tanto que eu fique com você!

- Claro que sim!

_Voltamos a nos beijar, e aquela noite mesmo eu peguei as minhas coisas e fugi da vila sem deixar nenhuma explicação._

**Flash Back OF**

_Ainda moremos juntos e posso dizer que cada dia eu o amo mais, ele é a pessoa mais perfeita que eu conheci na vida... E com certeza eu posso dizer..._

_SOU A PESSOA MAIS FELIZ DO MUNDO!_

* * *

**Aii por favoorzinhuu nãao me matem!! **

**Maas mandem review mesmo que sejaa pra falar MUITO mau! por que se estiver MUITO ruuim eu caprichoo mais na próoximaa!!**

**Ja, ne!**


End file.
